


[昊磊] 雾中

by Anie



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie
Summary: 一辆车。刘昊然×吴磊





	[昊磊] 雾中

他的领结上夹了一颗小钻石。  
或者水晶。

 

 

他们俩很久没见了，之前远在天南海北，一头扎在剧组里没日没夜的拍戏，约着打游戏一局还没结束就要被迫挂机。后来近在同一个城市，车水马龙隔着几环路投身军训。  
“几乎不联络。”他对着镜头说，“真的。”

 

 

“几乎不联络？”刘昊然亲他的时候他喘得厉害。酒店里用了不知名的香薰，甜腻的像打翻了涂了果酱的奶油蛋糕。刘昊然咬他的耳垂，舌尖打绕，水声在他耳边翻搅，陈述句听起来含糊不清，像隔了水雾和海浪。  
吴磊的后背几乎是砸在墙上，他被挤压在刘昊然与墙狭窄的空间里，喘不上气，浴袍松松垮垮地系着，眼神失焦。呼吸是果酒味儿的，发丝是柑橘香，而身上是桃子味儿。他的思维被搅得一团糟。  
他环住刘昊然的脖颈，拉他过来接吻，唇贴在一起是叹息，他没有闭眼睛，视线是水做的，欲望铺满了地板使人为之窒息而他是最大的受害者。  
“……哪儿不对吗？”吴磊缠着亲他，从鼻尖到上下滚动的喉结。他的牙齿磨着刘昊然的脖颈，留下齿印、深红的吻痕还有含糊地鼻音，“这事不叫联络。”

 

 

在吴磊说出那个带“爱”字的词时刘昊然把他扯到床上。是真的在扯，手腕被箍着生疼，他的头发还没干，在床上压出了一片水渍。  
下雪的盐，下盐的雪。白色的、松软的床让他下陷。他的理智顺着下坠，地上是纠缠在一起的衣服，黑色白色，沾满了香水和不知名粉底的衬衫，他的领结孤零零地留在最上面，刘昊然亲过那颗钻石。切割面泛着细碎的、冰凉的光。  
浴袍被解开了，刘昊然的手摸着他的脸，黑夜里一切都是一样的，他的手从头发滑到耳畔，揉着耳垂，那里曾经有一个耳洞，几近长合，指尖碰到的时候耳朵红了一片，敏感的泛热。  
前几天刚刚霜降，黑夜降在房间里，刘昊然降在他身上。  
吴磊侧头咬住流连在耳畔的手指，裹住，润湿，他的眼睛看着刘昊然，从下面湿漉漉的看着，盈着水汽，是纯粹的、未经切割的钻石。湿嗒嗒的手从吴磊的口中解脱出来，刘昊然重新亲他，从唇纹展开，到舌尖纠缠，牙齿磕在一起，像咬了一口苹果，青涩的咔嚓声响，是起泡酒的气泡破碎，是易拉罐被踩在雪地里。  
是打开吴磊的唯一一把钥匙。

 

 

“……靠。”在刘昊然的手终于顺着小腹握上那地方的时候，吴磊颤了一下，喉间轻轻溢出含混的声响。  
他听见自己的心跳，刘昊然的心跳，还有上下撸动时的水声，血液烧灼沸腾，他喜欢接吻，喝了酒就缠人，连声音都是被蜜浸透的，委委屈屈的呻吟，是温柔地，是江南水乡。  
“爽吗？舒服吗？”刘昊然问他，声音是炸在耳际的蘑菇云，打破水汽下起了雨，快速地追问和手的动作让吴磊混乱地点头，“想我吗？”  
他回答不了，大脑混沌，视线涣散，眼前是重叠的影，刘昊然的气味和他混合，爽是爽的，舒服是舒服的。手从他最敏感的部位摩挲，黏糊糊的液体流了一腿。他的东西在刘昊然手心里硬得爆炸，呻吟压在嗓子底，喉间是破碎的喘息，像风箱，哼叫也是从缝隙里钻出来的。  
“想我吗？”  
吴磊发出短促的音节，在床单上抖了一下，紧接着就像僵了一样全身绷紧，呼吸被高潮扼住，色块在眼前炸开，他射了刘昊然一手，然后失力放松，化成一滩水。  
爽是爽的，舒服是舒服的。吴磊听到床头柜打开的声音，润滑剂包装被扯下来，安全套丢在床上。他摸过去，用牙撕开包装，摸索着给刘昊然戴上，手没什么力气，从上套下，然后又原路返回。  
想是想的。

 

 

刘昊然抱着他滚到一侧，零距离相贴，吴磊主动凑上去吻他，腿交缠在一起，多巴胺是发酵的情欲，刘昊然的部位戴着套，磨在一起有种乳胶般的滑腻感。  
“什么味儿的套？”吴磊问，直白的坦荡。  
润滑剂刚刚随着手指进入身体里，吴磊皱了眉，刘昊然另一只手插进他头发，安抚似的揉动，他声音是沙子的质感，在吴磊耳边留下湿热的吻，呼吸炽热。  
“这得问你啊。”他说。  
刚进入总是不好受的，吴磊努力排解这明显的异物感，刘昊然的东西硬着戳在他的小腹上，流出的液体和刚刚他射的那滩快要凝固的白浊物勾连着，吴磊全身都在颤，紧紧贴着刘昊然的肩窝，睫毛扫过那一小片皮肤，体内的手指转来转去，沿着褶皱摸索。  
吴磊咬刘昊然的肩，从内到外都湿透了，在手指经过一处时他的牙关松了，发出一声哭泣般的抽噎，像是为了印证什么，眼泪刷地下来了。  
刘昊然把他翻过来，手指在里面不停地按压那一处，上面则舔咬着吴磊充满肉感的下巴。吴磊正在打开，正在融化，是遇热变雾水的山水。  
“磊磊，”刘昊然哄着，“磊磊，腿张开。”

 

 

真正进入的时候，是和手指不一样的。不容置疑、一意孤行的深入，埋进去，脉络顶开褶皱，如同船只推开海上的浪。  
吴磊消解着这种疼痛，他被整个打开地送到刘昊然那里，他全身湿淋淋的，像从水里捞出来，乳尖被咬的酸麻，他报复性地绞紧，刘昊然被夹的闷哼一声，退出来又进去。  
太深了，他的喘息都囫囵地拉长，吴磊动了动腰，一句话还没说出来就被突如其来的快感切碎，他的所有的声音都融到一声呻吟里，刚抬起的上身砸回床上。  
“这儿？”刘昊然心领神会，找准了位置就直冲而去，动作大开大合，全然没有刚刚探索时的柔情似水。  
妈的，骗子。吴磊被撞的气都喘不上来，还抽空在心里痛骂了一句刘昊然。润滑剂被加快的动作冲撞成泡沫，随着退出的动作带到体外，洇湿了床单。  
草莓味儿的，空气里泛着艳俗的草莓味儿。刘昊然俯身亲他，从颤抖的睫毛亲到不停流眼泪的眼尾，顺着鼻梁下来，印在唇上。  
吴磊什么都说不出来，点燃的快感是海面上的烟花，燃烧的苦艾，放在香薰机里的旧精油，沙哑的唱片机。他承接着刘昊然的一切，刘昊然也承接着他的低喘和欲望，湿漉漉的性器在刘昊然的小腹上摩擦。  
操，操。  
人类到底也是感官动物，最后除了无意义的音节什么也说不出来，他被操的全身铺着红，心跳加快，眼底是信号中断的雪花。体内的硬热每次都近乎全部抽出，他下意识挽留，夹紧，再次放松时带出了更多的液体。  
他的手被十指相扣地压在两侧，前端得不到及时的抚慰，快感缓慢累积，他口干舌燥，从刘昊然那里夺取水分。  
“吴磊。”刘昊然喊他，在他破碎的理智边缘拉他一把。  
吴磊睁不开眼睛，发出的应答声是挤出来的，梦呓似的。他残存的理智和为数不多的知识告诉他在床上无论是谁说的什么都不要信。不能信。  
“你适合戴戒指。”刘昊然摸索着去找吴磊的无名指，声音一路往他心里钻，“就这儿……戴我的。”  
这句话是导火索烧到最后一刻的火星，高潮来的铺天盖地，狠狠地把他们绑在一起，吴磊的硬挺被刘昊然触碰，只是触碰，就哽咽了一声，随之而来的是后穴收紧，缠绵地推挤着刘昊然。  
他的腿都要抽筋了，大腿痉挛，内壁能感受到包裹着的硬物每射一股时的收缩与膨胀。他吸得很紧，全身彻底失力地摊在床单上，如同薄荷酒替换了血液，是凉飕飕的空旷感。

 

 

“下去。”吴磊抬腿——肌肉酸疼地让他咬牙——踢了踢刘昊然，“快点儿。”  
刘昊然此时几乎百依百顺，一面从吴磊身上下去，一面不忘把被子给他盖上防止着凉。  
月光从窗帘里钻出来。吴磊闭着眼睛，唇被亲的湿红，他长得漂亮，像碧波里泛起的山川。  
刘昊然的手臂搭在吴磊身上，发了会儿呆，然后慢慢收紧，将他从背后搂在自己怀里。  
“磊磊，刚才说的你听见了没？”刘昊然蹭了蹭他侧脸，问。  
“嗯？”吴磊随意应了一声，他空落落，在雾中行走，被刘昊然抱了个满怀。对方比他高了几公分，契合得令人难以置信。  
——过去的岁月总会过去，有你最后的爱情。

 

 

刘昊然轻轻叹气，把刚刚高潮来临前被快感打翻的语句重新捡起来。  
“我刚刚说，吴磊，”他商量似的，带着难以忽略的期冀，仿佛一生中难得且永远的动心。  
“我想预约你无名指的戒指位置，考虑一下？”

 

 

——所有的光芒都向我涌来。

 

 

-FIN

*文末两句歌词引自郝蕾《氧气》


End file.
